


Jafar Is All Powerful

by GaudyTrousers



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Inspired by Aladdin (2019), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, this is gonna be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaudyTrousers/pseuds/GaudyTrousers
Summary: Jafar wont be last, he will not be foolish. Never again, and someone will see that clearly soon.





	Jafar Is All Powerful

“You’ll always be second Jafar, always second.” Aladdin said desperation in his voice.   
“Always second, squawk, always second” the parrot mocked.   
A soft chuckle came from Jaffar’s rough lips “Always second, let’s see who second after this hmm?” Jafar pulled the lamp from his waist and rubbed it roughly “Genie, for my last wish…”   
Aladdin rose his head in glee thinking his plan had worked before hearing dreadful words fall from Jafar lips before his head hung down in defeat.  
“…for no one to ever again rise above me, as I shall be eternal as well as any I choose always the first in time forever as I am now and will be.” Jafar stood proud a specific enough wish yet still vast, the perfect wish.  
Pain fell into the Genies eyes as he cursed the words that came from his mouth “As you wish master” and rose his hands before placing the wish upon Jafar  
Nothing changed with Jafar in fact it was as I the wish hadn’t been placed but the genie ensured it was.   
Jafar walked over to the still frozen Aladdin before raising his chin to meet is eyes.   
“You still have one wish boy; I’ll let you make it if you are wise… try anything funny and ill tear your tongue in half.” He said serious aggression in his tone.  
Jafar released him from the prison like state and snapped shackles and a rope on his hands bounding them together while Jafar held them tightly in place before whispering into Aladdin’s ear making him instinctively shiver   
“Don’t try anything stupid boy…” as he said this he placed the lamp into his hands allowing him to make a final wish  
“Hey kid, don’t worry about me you can make this all better just tell me to put everything back to normal a few more thousand years is nothing I’ve done it so many times” Genie said as a sad smile shown on his face  
Aladdin smiled at the genie “I made a promise to you, I won’t let you down” before Genie could say anything Aladdin rubbed the lamp and spoke “I wish the genie would be free from the lamp.” And the gold fell from genies wrists and a painful happiness came to his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my 1st work in this fandom and possibly the last,   
thank you for sitting through this nonsense I hope you enjoyed!  
Leave Kudos if you want.  
Thanks Again,  
GaudyTrousers


End file.
